1. Cross References to Related Applications
This patent application is related to (A) commonly assigned, copending patent application Ser. No. 644,096, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,755, entitled "Video Disk Apparatus Providing Organized Picture Playback" and (B) commonly assigned, copending patent application Ser. No. 644,097, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,939, entitled "Disk Container Supporting A Detachable Memory," both filed on even date herewith.
2. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for establishing an automatic display of a series of still pictures, and especially to a method for establishing the attributes--order of display, viewing time, picture title, and the like--of an automatic display of a series of still pictures prerecorded on a plurality of video disks.